Salted Wounds
by Li11yT
Summary: She had left for a reason, she's back now. When coming face-to-face with her smirking nightmare, Bella doesn't know how she will survive. Enter Jasper, MC Boss and highly respected member of Forks society. Bella knows nothing will ever be the same. *RATING MAY CHANGE*
1. Chapter 1

The dread sitting in the pits of my stomach had been there for days. Ever since Renee, my mother, told me my father had died. My real father, Charlie, that is. My mother's new husband Phil was right as rain. I hadn't seen Charlie in 3 years, since I moved away from him to live with Renee at the ripe age of 16. Although I detested the sun and crippling heat that came with Phoenix, nothing could have kept me in Forks. And I was so sure that I would never go back. Until Charlie went ahead and got shot in the chest, it would seem.

"Honey, you don't have to go. It's going to be a small funeral, Phil and I aren't even going!" Renee stated for what felt like the hundredth time. I notice Phil subtly roll his eyes and I can't help but agree with the notion. You would think that me standing in the airport, passport in one hand and carry-on in the other, would kind of cement me going back. I needed a proper goodbye. "I need to go mum. Besides, I've missed…all the green" I finish, cringing at how utterly ridiculous that sounded. I didn't miss the green at all. I didn't miss anything about that god-awful place, and I certainly didn't miss the vermin that lived in and around the area. Before I can think too deeply on what I haven't missed about the asshole of the world's proverbial body, my mother is wrapping me up in a lung-crushing hug. "Be safe Bella. I mean it", is all she offers before nudging me towards the gate with a stiff smile. I breathe in deeply, steeling myself from any and all emotion as I make my way towards the hunk of metal about to deliver me right into Satan's scantily clad lap. _I can do this._

I hated flying. Anything that weighs more than a kite should NOT be airborne. I mean really, we are just dancing with death now. Next we'll be sending up masses of metal to the moon with actual humans inside. Oh wait, sorry, we've done that too. God, humans are scary. I hail the waitress over and request another travel-sized bottle of Vodka. Downing it in one gulp, I place it tidily next to my other 4 empty cases, ignoring the look of disapproval from the old bitch next to me. She smells like mothballs and Chanel No.5. Another drink should settle my churning stomach, and hopefully dull my sense of smell. Liquid courage is what I keep telling myself. Liquid courage.

I couldn't see anything but dull cloud looming ahead. We must be getting close. Just as I am about to demand another Vodka, the captain dings his little bell and announces that we are about to land. The alcohol has made my head feel a little light, but I still feel my stomach fall straight out my ass. I was actually here. I have willingly subjected myself to my worst nightmare. I suppress all the vile memories poking at my brain, and instead give a violent shudder. Charlie, you better be proud of me. Or you better send down a pale ghostly hand to smack the living hell out of me. Either would be appreciated.

Even the scent of Forks had my eyes watering in disgust. I hated every little thing about this shit-hole. And don't even get me started on the state of the goddamn airport. Collecting luggage has seriously never been so difficult. I find myself scanning the crowd, out of habit of course. I knew Charlie wouldn't actually be here to pick me up. The thought of seeing his moustache covered smile one more time was warming, until realization hit me between the eyes and reality dug its way into my heart. I fucking hated Forks. _I can do this!_

Hailing a taxi was possibly the easiest part of my entire journey so far. That includes the car ride TO the airport. Renee was running around like a maniac 2 minutes before we were supposed to leave because she 'would not be seen in public without her Choo's'. Who wears heels to the airport anyway? Ridiculous.

I honestly tried to take a nap on the ride to Charlie's old place. Or at least soothe the heart trying to forcibly push its way out of my chest. I managed neither. Instead I focused my brainpower on not hyperventilating when I spotted the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I needed to throw up. The taxi driver kept shooting me worried glances through his front mirror, but I ignored him completely. Only making eye contact when I slapped $100 in his hand and quickly tore out of the car to grab my shit from the back. Seeing the back of that Taxi was kind of a monumental moment for me. It was like seeing all my happiness and livelihood galloping away into the sunset, whilst making out wildly. Disturbing.

Turns out I did actually vomit. It was my first port of call as soon as I opened the front door to my childhood home and my father's cologne invaded my nasal passages. All of the days breakfast was soon flushed down the drain and sleeping with the fishes. What a shame. I felt weak. Emotionally, physically, mentally. Just over-all weak. The thought of Charlie's looming funeral, being held tomorrow at 2pm to be exact, was making my head spin. If I could sleep through the night, it would be a miracle. I wasn't sure what to expect tomorrow, apart from tears and the occasional condolence from an unknown face. I was certain however, that if I came face to face with the reason for my Forks-specific hatred, I would not survive the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I forgot to add it in the first chapter, but I do not own Twilight or these magnificent characters.***

Interrupted sleep was something entirely natural for me. I hadn't had one constant nights sleep in 3 years and last night was no exception. I suppose I wasn't doing myself any favours, what with me willingly coming back to what has officially been labeled 'The World's Anus' by Zeus himself.

I skipped breakfast. I didn't want anything in my stomach for when I was sure to throw up later. The scent of Charlie had actually begun to comfort me, like he wasn't actually gone at all. He was just out and about in town, picking up some beer for the next football game. I sigh heavily, making my way toward the single bathroom this house offered. Glancing into the mirror was like a scene from a slasher film. Three days was all it took for me to look like fucking Bloody Mary. My eyes looked empty, my skin looked sickly pale and my hair was limp on my shoulders. Want to look like the living dead for Halloween this year? One day in Forks and you're all set!

The black dress I was currently wearing made me look like every possessed female in any horror movie ever. I bundled my hair on top of my head, perfecting the 'messy bun' look. Literally, it was an absolute mess. I didn't do much to my face, though I added some eye make-up and some blush to my cheeks. Wouldn't want people to be confused as to whose funeral they were attending. I slipped into a pair of black heels, a respectable height I believe, and glanced at myself once last time. I looked like shit. What a surprise.

The taxi I called, 30 minutes ago may I add, was still not here. Imagine that, being late to your own father's funeral. I wasn't sure who'd organized it, or who would turn up, but I am pretty sure tardiness would be frowned upon. A speck of yellow in the distance eased my fears slightly. I still had half an hour to be there. I had plenty of time.

In hindsight, the being at least 20 minutes late to pick me up should have clued me in as to what kind of driver this man was. Fucking slow. There was no way to sugar coat it, this man would lose to a tortoise. Partly I think it was because he could barely see his own two hands on the steering wheel, let alone the actual road, but I also think the weather played a part in his speed. Or lack thereof really. Rain always made the slow even slower. What should have been a 10 minute trip, turned into a half an hour long one, and I was ready to kill a man. I couldn't stay mad however, when we finally did pull up to the chapel, and the elderly fellow turned to give me a sweet smile, informing me softly that he had 'delivered me to my requested location'. Damn old people and their cuteness.

Silence. Total silence. I had pushed open the church doors right as the clock chimed 2 and the church was packed of unfamiliar faces. I didn't bother sitting up the front, as it seemed those seats were already full. I slipped into the back row, keeping my head down as I felt the prickling sensation of eyes on me. I breathed deeply, fixing my eyes on the pastor up the front of the chapel. This was going to be a long farewell.

Okay so I wasn't really listening to anything that was happening up the front, so sue me. I'd like to say it was a defense mechanism for the pain, which may be partly true, but it is most likely just the fact that the sense of dread had begun to wriggle its way into my lungs. I felt uneasy, and I wanted to leave. Leave my own fathers funeral, I know. But this place, these people…the whole thing just made my skin crawl. So imagine my absolute horror when the white-haired preaching prick up the front starts talking about me. ME. Now I was listening. "…His daughter. His pride and joy. He never went a day without telling someone in the town how proud of her he was. It's such a shame she couldn't be here today, to pay her respects to one of the best men this town has ever known". I wanted to say something. To stand up and testify to the fact that Charlie was a good man, a great man even. But the foreboding feeling had made its way into my feet, making it impossible for me to move an inch. The service continued.

"And now, a few words from a close friend of the deceased, Mr. Black". My heart stopped, seized with panic. A rising sense of helplessness and fear began to run rapid throughout my entire body. My eyes snapped up to the front on their own accord, and stayed glue to the figure marching their way toward the podium. The tears welled up before I could tell myself to breathe, and all the blood in my body seemed to rush to my ears. I couldn't hear a fucking thing; all I could see was him. All I could see was that monster, and by the smirk slowly easing across his face, all he could see was me.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight** *

He looked the same. Same tanned skin, same cold brown eyes, same perfectly straight teeth bared in a familiar feral grin. He was the same Jacob, yet the years had only seemed to harden him further. Stress lines were obvious on his forehead and his figure had increased in size and muscle mass. That fact alone was enough to get my heart beating faster in fear, though paired with his leather vest that proudly claimed he was part of the LaPush Wolves MC, he looked more intimidating than ever. I wasn't surprised that he ended up in a club; he had the cruel bastard mentality down to a T.

"How do I even begin to commemorate the life of Charles Swan" he began, false sincerity ringing in my ears and bouncing off the chapel walls. A purposely-placed pause, and a whole lot of eye contact had some of the more curious attendee's glancing around to catch a glimpse of what had caught Jacob's attention so thoroughly. I was glad I didn't eat anything today, my stomach was churning uneasily and I knew that if I had anything to throw up, it would be down the back of the hideous dress of the woman sitting in front of me by now. My brain was begging my body to get the fuck up and escape from this absolute nightmare of a situation, yet the weight of his gaze was keeping me firmly planted in my seat.

"He was a strong man. A man of _admirable_ morals, especially when it came to his family and their _reputations_. Anyone and everyone lucky enough to meet him, both Forks and LaPush citizens alike, respected Charlie. We lost a good man." A low murmur of agreement erupted from the hoard of people soaking up all the shit Jacob was feeding them. He didn't respect Charlie at all. In fact, he fucking _knew_ that if Charlie had caught him in Forks while he was still breathing, he would have his teeth kicked in and a bullet in his skull. MC back-up be damned. Not once did Jacob's eyes leave mine, and I could see the laughter bouncing behind his steel gaze. Well we agree there, this was a fucking joke.

As he purposely strode back to his seat, he sent me a wink and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He was a cruel boy. Nothing close to a man, he was a spoiled boy who took what he wanted, when he wanted it. Consequences be damned. He ruined lives without batting an eye, even when he was younger, and the look on his face held promise that he was ready to ruin mine all over again. Starting from scratch.

As soon as the service was over, I shot out of my seat and hauled ass out of the room as fast as my shaking legs would carry me. The cold Forks air made my eyes water, and the moisture seemed to remind my brain of all the exhausting emotional stress I had been under lately. Nothing could have stopped me from collapsing on the second last concrete step leading away from the chapel. Just like nothing could have stopped the constant tear flow, or my loud heaving breathing for that matter. I needed to get the fuck out of here. My legs needed to get a grip and _get me out of here._ "Isabella Swan!".

His voice alone had my back straightening and my fingers clawed themselves into my palms. Flashes, almost like photographs, flickered behind my eyes. Me and my best friend, arm in arm, grinning like fools with chocolate smeared around out mouths. Another, though we were older in this one, both of us sporting red swimmers and flipping into a swimming pool hazardously. Us falling asleep on each other, my head on his chest, his arms around my waist. His eyes darkening, my frightened whimpering. There were so many of them, they were so much stronger than me. I could hear his footsteps. He was coming for me again, and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it.

A small woman plopping herself down next to me, before resting a hand on mine, pulled me harshly from my panic. His footsteps had ceased. Why? Nothing had stopped him before, let alone another woman. Glancing at the figure beside me, I study her features as best I could with my bleary vision. My breathing has slowed, my tears right along with it. I felt almost numb. She was a lovely looking girl, no older than me I'd say, with spiky black hair and soft green eyes. She was smiling comfortingly and in that moment I thanked whatever God had sent her. If noting else, she prolonged my impending Jacob disaster.

"My name is Alice…you're Bella?" even her voice had soothing qualities. I didn't trust myself to actually speak, so I just nodded slowly. I risked a glance towards where I had heard Jacob coming from and found him frozen to his spot, red with obvious fury. He wasn't looking at me however, or even Alice. No, his eyes were set firmly just above our heads, which made my head whip around also. There were four men standing not far from Alice and I, arms crossed and faces set in steely resolve with blazing eyes. All set on Jacob. What the fuck was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight***

Rationally, I knew I still wasn't safe. My brain couldn't quite comprehend my surroundings however, almost as if I was in a dream state, and I began to relax despite myself. For some reason, the mere sight of these four men had stopped Jacob 'I take what I want' Black in his tracks. There was only one reason Jacob would not go through with his original plans, and that was because he felt as if HE was in danger. I don't know if that was a comfort, or a hindrance.

Minutes passed and I didn't dare move, let alone look up from my spot on the concrete below me. An ant was going back and forth, carrying crumbs into the cracks of the earth. He was a good worker; stopping only to bump heads with the occasional other ant. Only when the sound of a motorbike starting broke through the tense environment did I stop my close appraisal of the ant workforce. He was gone. He was actually _gone_. And I was still _here_. And I was still breathing. And I _hadn't_ vomited up my imaginary breakfast. Miracles do happen.

I let out a long breath, glancing around quickly. The place had already cleared out. I imagine the gossip-driven people of Forks had fled the scene, eager to tell anyone they could sink their claws into about what happened at Charlie Swan's funeral. A glare-down. In one corner, we have Jacob Black, apparent club member and proven life ruiner. In the other we have four men, incredibly attractive now that I think about it, with eyes that screamed 'do it, I dare you'. And of course, in the middle you have me. Oh, and Alice. Whose presence I still didn't quite understand.

I turned to Alice, at a loss for words, my exhaustion hitting me all at once. I opened my mouth, before closing it again. Repeating this process three times before giving up. I needed to sleep, though I knew that was an impossibility. Jacob knew I was here, he knew where I would be staying and I didn't have enough money with me to stay anywhere else. He ruined my chance at saying a proper goodbye to my father, and now he would be waiting at, what used to be my safe haven, to destroy me all over again. Life was a cruel, cruel fucker.

"Bella…did you want to come and grab some coffee with us? There is a diner in town..." Alice offers and I think over my options. I could say no, go home, and face Jacob who is most definitely waiting for me. OR, I could say yes and have some coffee. It was an obvious choice for me.

The diner was cute. I had ridden with Alice, the men who I still didn't know trailing behind in a large black van. I had seen a couple of other women with them, but I feel like everyone was a bit cautious about approaching me. I guess I did kind of look like the walking dead. The steaming cup in my hand warmed my entire body and I smiled gratefully at the feeling. "Your family can sit with us you know, I won't bite," I finally say, the first thing I've ever actually said to Alice. The car ride was comfortably silent on the way here. Which was weird, usually silence around me was hideously awkward.

"Guys, come sit" Alice said, smiling brightly at me. They were all at a table near us, trying to act as though they weren't either listening intently or scanning the small establishment for hidden dangers. They looked unsure, shifting in their seats slowly, as if they thought I was going to run like a threatened deer. "I don't mean to be crass, but I barely have the energy to scratch my own ass let alone beat down 7 grown adults. I won't bite," I repeat, hoping that A) I didn't offend them with my language, and B) they would hurry up and sit over here so I could study them closer.

They eventually moved. The oldest looking woman giving in first, followed by a man who I assumed was her husband. The rest came in a steady flow after that. Welp, this will be interesting I suppose. My afternoon had been fucked since I walked into that Chapel and I was certain it couldn't get any worse.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward", Alice said, effectively breaking the silence that had fallen over us. Introductions, perfect. The man she gestured to was glorious, with his messy sex hair and bright green eyes. He offered me a polite smile and slight nod of the head with I returned. Man, if I were Alice I would have a ring on that. Then again, if I were Edward I would also have a ring on Alice. They should definitely have a ring on each other. How confusing.

"The big guy is Emmett - my brother, and his girlfriend Rosalie" she continued, pointing to each of her victims. Emmett looked like the fucking hulk, but with a puppy dog face. A puppy hulk. A Pulk. Or a Huppy. God I need to sleep. Rosalie was the definition of 'Supermodel'. She was stunning. Her hair was platinum blonde, not a blemish on her skin. I would kill for even a fraction of her skin to be sewn on top of mine…the afternoon has definitely taken a toll. And I don't think the caffeine was helping.

"My mother Esme, and father Carlisle", ah yes obviously, the eldest of the bunch. I would hazard a guess that they were late 30's. They were also both glorious looking, unsurprising due to the looks of their children. They smiled kindly at me, and I almost vomited at the parental emotions I found shining in their eyes. It was the first time I truly craved Charlie looking at me one last time. I would miss him. "And finally, Mr Serious, but you can call him Jasper" she giggled at her own joke and I smiled too. Nothing prepared me for Jasper up close. He was, for lack of a better phrase, fuck hot. His jaw was set in a hard line, and I almost wanted to rub his shoulders to release some of the obvious tension he was feeling.

His hard, crystal blue eyes seemed to soften considerably when I finally worked up enough courage to look into them. Well I'll be damned. Some one call the priest, cos if anyone is putting a ring on anything, it is me. On his fine ass. Or his finger. I'm not picky.


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

I sipped the coffee in front of me methodically. A mouthful every 10 seconds. I don't think they noticed. It was just something that I did. No heart-shattering, groundbreaking story behind it. I had always done it. Sipped in even intervals. I could think of worse habits to have.

Alice had been chirping away at me for the last few minutes. After the introductions a slightly awkward silence fell over the table, so Alice had stepped in. I didn't mind really, her voice held a certain degree of comfort that I was soaking in readily. I was trying to give her my full attention; I didn't want to come across as rude or ungrateful after all. My eyes would flicker to Jasper every now and then however. I couldn't help it; it was like my body was hyperaware that he was there.

Every time I glanced at him, he would already be looking at me. Signaling that either he was staring at me or we just happen to have perfectly matched side-glance timing. Which thinking about it would be really cool, but highly unlikely.

"We have a garage in town. Rose and Em run it mainly, but the other guys chip in sometimes too. Obviously we've all finished school so we have to find something to do! I'm just about to open my own Boutique actually…" and so she continued on. I would nod or hum in all the correct places, though I was really only taking in about half of what she was telling me. The word 'garage' triggered memories of the recent show down outside the Chapel. The sound of Jacob's bike sat in my ears and flashes of a leather, patch-covered vest reared its ugly head. Come to think of it, Jacob's vest looked much like the ones proudly sitting on the chest of each one of the men currently at this table. _Fuck._

"You're in his club" I interrupted Alice, feeling my hands begin to shake. I quickly place my coffee cup down, it was almost empty but with my unsteady limbs I wouldn't be surprised if the rest ended up spilled all over the tabletop. Why would he even bother to do this? Lull me into a false sense of security before snatching me away, tearing me down. He was a cruel bastard, that I knew. So I shouldn't be surprised. I was annoyed at myself, furious even. Why the fuck would I even come here? I didn't know these people from the get go. Was I really that desperate for salvation? Trusting the first person that spoke to me nicely? And I didn't even have the brains to notice their very obvious _leather vests_. Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid.

My legs felt like led. Panic always did this to me. Lucky people, when they're in a state of 'fight or flight', were actually able to choose between the two. I did not have that luxury. For me it was 'cry or go into a state of not being able to fucking move'. Sometimes both. Come to think of it, usually both.

"What? Whose club?" Alice answered, confusion lacing her voice. Whose club? _Whose club?_ The fucking Pope. The Pope's club, Alice. Jesus Christ. The gig was up, they may as well load me up and drop me off already. I was heavily out numbered and Jacob would only be more irritated if he was made to wait any longer than necessary. My breathing was coming out in short gasps. I was definitely panicking. A drop of moisture hitting the table below me confirmed my theory. Crying? Check. Not actually moving or trying to save myself from my impending doom? Check. Put two and two together and what do you get? A panicked Bella who seems to only be able to mentally sass her way out of any scenario.

They were getting worried now. I was sitting there, basically hyperventilating and crying and they apparently had no idea why. God, I'm going to be so fucking embarrassed when they inevitably tell Jacob about this. Him knowing how much he frightens me would give him a sick sense of pleasure, of that I was sure. He reveled in that shit.

A hand covering mine completely seemed to jerk my heart into overtime. Were they finally making their move? Was this it? After 3 years I was just going to be taken right back to where I tried so desperately to forget? God I hoped not. "Darlin', I'm gonna need you to calm down and tell me what's got you so worked up".

That was a voice of a God. No mere mortal should have that level of voice box power. I knew it was Jasper, based on pure instinct. If any one of these men were destined to sound like sex mixed with a healthy dose of slowly dripping honey, it was Jasper. My eyes locked to his, drying on their own accord. Probably to see him more clearly, those greedy little buggers. Not that I was complaining.

"Darlin'?" He hedged at me again, obviously becoming slightly impatient with my silence. I could have that now could I. Even if these people were going to betray me and literally hand me over to my worst nightmare, for some reason I didn't want Jasper annoyed at me. I literally don't make any sense.

"J-Jacob. You're part of his club?" it came out as more of a question this time around. I came in all cocky last time, guns blazing with my pure fact statement. Even if it was followed by a mini-breakdown. You can't have it all I suppose. Jasper's face morphed into a deep scowl, the rest of the table tensing slightly also. Welp, if nothing else, I have succeeded in making this the world's most awkward coffee gathering. "We most certainly are _not_."


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer – I do not own twilight***

If it wasn't for the heart in my chest trying to fly-kick its way too freedom, I would have laughed at the obvious distaste in Edward's tone. A glance around the table only confirmed his disgust at the thought of being involved with Jacob, and I find myself breathing a mental sigh of relief. It was relieving to know they weren't rollin' with the devil, but they _were_ rollin' with someone. Unless of course they were just overly fond of corresponding family outfits. That'd be cute. Weird, but cute.

"Why would you think we were with that _mutt_ " Jasper spat, seemingly glaring at nothing in particular, but everything all at once. I was beginning to regret opening my big mouth in the first place. I didn't really have a smart answer to his question, and I ended up muttering something about leather vests and patches.

A few chuckles were emitted from around the table, mainly from Emmett, the muscled marshmallow. "You're looking at the founding members of Whitlock MC, who definitely have no relationship with the LaPush Wolves" Alice explained, grinning carefully. Like bringing up the fact that they were a MC would be the last straw for me. I was so far past my last straw, nothing could shock me today. I was completely run dry of straws. "Well…not a friendly one anyway…fucking dogs" Rosalie added, scrunching up her perfectly proportioned nose in revulsion.

I felt more and more at home with these people. The Jacob bashing was really helping on that front. The derogatory wolf insults were also appreciated. "Whitlock?" I asked before I could even begin to process that my mouth had actually opened, let alone spoke. Goddamn. Hope these folks don't mind my sticky-beaking. I'm sure I'll find out in a second if they did. A bullet to the skull would be the perfect way to end my day. At least I'd be escaping Jacob Black.

"That'd be me, Darlin'. Jasper Whitlock", well I'll be damned. Usually in this kind of scenario I would assume the eldest male would be the leader. Then again, I really did know nothing about these people. Carlisle may be a soft soul. Maybe he prefers to love, rather than hate. Maybe he likes bubble baths and getting flowers every once in a while. He just wants to be treated right god damn it! Or maybe not. I'm not a mind reader.

"Well…that makes sense" I say finally, trying to get a grip of myself. There is only so much time that I can spend up in my head before it starts getting creepy. I mean really, I just spent the last minute thinking about how Carlisle just wants to be loved like he deserves. "You know something that doesn't makes sense?" Jasper countered, eyes trained upon me now, not letting me escape. I couldn't have answered even if he had wanted me too. He didn't want me too, because he certainly didn't leave a pause long enough for me to stutter out a reply. "The fact that you seem to know of Jacob Black."

He was so right. It didn't make any sense, even to me. It never has. Why did I know Jacob Black? Why was I so fucking unlucky? What makes me so god damn special, that _I_ got to interact with Jacob fucking Black. I felt my face fall, not even Jasper's beautiful, panty-melting voice could sugar coast that ice-cold truth. The whole table seemed to sense my darkened mood, which in itself was quite a feat. For real though, I didn't think my mood could get any darker at the moment, what with my dad dying and Jacob inevitably coming to collect me tonight. Bella Swan, the collector of the 'constantly reaching new lows' trophy. Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done it without my devoted fans.

Awkward silence settled over us once again, and I mentally pat myself on the back. This was more like it; I was beginning to wonder if I had lost my ability to make any and all situations painfully awkward. Never fear, it's still potent apparently. "We're having a few drinks at our club house with the crew tonight...if you'd like to come?" I was surprised when Rosalie voiced the offer. She was eyeing me kindly, something that was also unexpected. I wasn't the only one who thought so, if the look on Mellow Hulk's face was anything to go by. The shock wore off however, and he grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically at me. What the hell? You only live once, right?

"I would like that actually, its been a long fucking day and I could use a Whiskey", I say, feeling weird comfortable with these people. Whitlock MC. Well I'll be damned. Escaped the grasp of one club, only to willingly put myself with another. I will never make sense to myself. "I should probably go home and get changed first. I feel like the dead, and I sure as hell look like it" I deadpan, leaving no room for any argument, not that they would have argued anyway. Pretty sure I was scaring away anyone else who was thinking about coming here for a coffee. I can just imagine it;

'Come Clarence, let's stop here for a cuppa'

'Of course dearest, this place looks lov- _oh dear lord what in the heavens is that?!_ '

'Is that a corpse?! _Burn that thing! Kill it with fire!'_

Well, something to that effect anyway. "Sure thing Bella, I can take you if you'd like? Ed will come with us, the others need to go set up" Alice offers and I can't help but think it's more for protection purposes than anything. "I can take a cab…you can just give me the adder-" I was cut off by a surprisingly stern Carlisle, "Don't be silly. They will take you and bring you back. It's sorted". Well, maybe I was wrong about Carl. He was a bit of a dark horse. Fluffy on the outside, snappy on the inside. Like a Chihuahua. I don't think he would appreciate the dog comparison. I'll work on it.

 **A/N – Sorry about the gap between updates. I went through a busy phase. Doesn't happen often, but when it does, it hits hard. Will try and keep them more regular! Hope you are enjoying so far x**


	7. Chapter 7

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

 **BPOV**

Edward took the wheel after bidding the rest of the group goodbye. At least that's what I gathered he meant when he nodded, shot a simple "fuckers" at the table and stood up with his hand extended towards Alice, Cheshire grin firmly in place. I clumsily followed them out the door, offering the remaining group an awkward wave accompanied by a weak farewell. No seriously, I quite literally mumbled the word 'farewell'. Just the impression I was hoping to make honestly. It's always better that people find out you're fucking socially impaired early. I didn't look up to see their expressions, probably for the best.

The ride to my house was surprisingly comfortable. Alice and Edward were incredibly entertaining to listen to, bickering back and forth about anything and everything. I was going to interrupt and give Edward my address but he was making all the right turns so I had to eventually assume he knew where he was going. I was considering freaking out about it, but when Alice voiced her opinion on the pronunciation of 'meme' I decided I didn't really care. These two were hilarious. This particular spat went a little like this;

"Why the _fuck_ would it be pronounced me-me Alice, what the _fuck_ it a me-me"

"Because Edward, that's how it's FUCKING SPELLED"

"That's the shittiest reasoning I have ever heard from you Mary Alice"

" _You're_ the shittiest reasoning _I've_ ever heard Edward Anthony"

"I'm in love with a fucking child I swear"

"Well I'm gonna have to citizen's arrest you then because that's just dirty"

When they began arguing about the use of 'dirty' in every day language I couldn't hold back any longer. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach and doubling over in my seat. I vaguely heard the mingling laughter of Alice and Edward immersed throughout my loud cackling, which only seemed to make me laugh harder. The car stopping and Edward's loud cuss, followed by a demanding sounding "Alice, stay in the car, call Major" sobered me up quick smart. I was almost too afraid to look up. Almost. The door slamming however made my head snap up on it's own accord and when my eyes clapped onto Jacob Black lounging on his motorbike outside my house, flanked by three other guys, I was just about ready to paint the inside of Alice's car with my half digested coffee.

 _What the fuck do I do? Think Bella, think. Don't you dare freeze up now. He doesn't own you; he doesn't rule your life. Not anymore._

Alice was talking lowly on the phone, to whomever this 'Major' character is I presume. My mind seemed to block her out however, choosing instead to strain to hear what was happening outside. "You have some nerve Black" Edward hisses, facing Jacob head on, hands clenched by his side menacingly. "Cullen, you seem to be hanging around like a fly on shit. Why is that exactly?" Jacob sneers, straightening from his slouched position against his bike. His crew moved accordingly, immediately on alert and glaring menacingly, like a well-oiled machine. Edward was horrendously outnumbered if something went wrong, and by the way this conversation was progressing, I would be surprised if something _didn't_ go wrong.

"We take care of our own, not something you'd be familiar with, right mutt?" I could practically see Edwards cocky smirk as Jacobs body language shifted to defensive immediately. Edward seemed confident, pushing further, seemingly ignoring the rage encompassing every face in front of him. "What was his name again? Simon? Saul? Sam? Sam! That's right! How forgetful of me. Such a shame…" faster than lightening Jacob had a gun to Edward's head, chest heaving and eyes blazing. A terrified squeak left my mouth as Alice gasped, and I was opening the car door, stumbling towards the scene before me before Alice could even breathe out. "You'd be wise to shut your fucking mouth Cullen, my patience is already wearing thin wi- Ah, and there she is" the smile that suddenly lit up his face was enough to make me regret every life decision I had ever made. I am so fucking stupid.

The look in Edward's eyes when he see's me standing behind him is borderline murderous. If I were in a better state of mind, I would have pointed out that he _technically_ only told Alice to stay in the car. I don't really even know why I feel like I need to explain my actions to him; I met him like 3 hours ago but still, I cant help but feel guilty. I wasn't about to let him get shot in the fucking head though, so you know what, he can suck it up. Oh if only I was as tough on the outside as I seemed to be in my head. Jacob kept the gun level with Edwards's head, though all of his attention was now on me. In fact all of the attention in general was on me in that moment. Everyone was keen to see the after affects of my stupidity. Steeling myself, I look up to Jacob as defiantly as I could muster, which to be fair was probably the equivalent of an ant staring down the Statue of Liberty.

Before I could begin forming anything to say to the monster smiling condescendingly at me a few feet away, Edwards hand shot out, grabbed my wrist and tugged me directly behind him, before puffing out his chest and stiffening his back. "She's been claimed" is all he had to say before Jacob let out a loud, cruel cackle, hands resting on his knees and tears streaming down his face. Tears fill my eyes immediately and Edward tenses even further, his hand snaking behind him to grip my hand softly. I grasp him back firmly, squeezing tight to stop myself from sobbing out loud. "Oh Edward" he gasps, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "you're _way_ too late for that".


End file.
